Mass Effect: Strange Jumps
by Ciroth
Summary: A ordinary man from our time finds himself trapped in the world of Mass Effect years before that shake down cruise that changed the galaxy. Can he make the galaxy a better place? Self Insert with a twist. Pairings Unknown at this time.


Mass Effect – Strange Jumps

A/N: This is a plot bunny that has been bouncing in my head for a while, since ME3 came out actually. While I am still working on my other stories, including Fate has Other Plans, which is going a re-write, this thought needed a start at least. It is a self-insert with a twist. I am not sure what the updates will be like with this as I am finishing my Master's Degree right now while working Full time. Not Beta'd at this time. Mostly seeing reactions out there.

There was a heavy sigh as there was a voice in the air, on the screen a figure could only be seen by a shadow. The person started to talk. "I remember the day perfectly, even after all these years of being trapped in this reality, time, or game depending on the point of view. Who am I? That depends on who you ask. To the Reapers, I was the Harbinger of their doom. To my crew, I was their leader, their friend. To the Galaxy, I was Commander Shepard, the first human Spectre. But these titles came much later in my story. My story started Late October, 2013… I had such a boring life, I was taking the day off of work after spending a week in Tampa, Florida for a networking installer class. I had been reading fan fiction about a self-insert. Little did I know at the time that I was going to end up transported to Mass Effect." The man smile slightly. "I am Operative Ciroth, and this is my story."

It was a slow Thursday morning as a 6 foot 5 inch man sat down at his desk, setting his cup of tea down. "Hope Liddle updates soon, that wasn't a bad fic at all." He mumbled. He sat down and noted the bit of Drywall dust coming off of his clothes. He shakes his head as he starts Mass Effect, intending to finely to start and finish his second play though of that game despite playing the second and third games several times. As the game is starting, a grey cat that had been born with only one eye jumped up onto the desk, knocking the tea over "Damn it!" he yelled out, trying to catch the cup before it fell on his computer. He was a second too slow, dumping almost a full cup onto the computer. As he attempted to tilt the tower to keep the tea from soaking the system, there was a spark, then he saw what looked like blue electricity arc out from the system. He tried to pull his hand back but he could not move. With a soundless scream he was engulfed. To an outside observer, he looked like Doctor Sam Beckett as he leaped.

With a moan, he slowly sat up, his eyes opening "What the hell happened?" He mumbled. His voice sounded funny to him. As he looked around, he noted that the room reminded him of a state room on a US Naval Vessel, which was odd to him as he had left the Navy 5 years prior. Trying to shake his head to clear the cob webs from it. He walked over to the sink. He sighed as he turned on the water. He frowned, his hands were smaller than he remembered and there was a dissent lack of hair on his forearms. He looked up into the mirror before falling back in shock. What he saw, it just wasn't right. What was in the mirror was a woman with dark hair, sharp hazel eyes. "What the fuck?!" He said. ~That's what I want to know! ~ A female voice said in his ear. He jumped, looking around for the source of the sound.

"Where are you?" He asked, looking around for the source of the sound. ~Apparently, in my head! ~ She snarled. ~Clearly I have lost it! PTSD from that damnable thresher maw attack on Akuze.~ He tilted his head, frowning slightly. ~Akuze?" He asked. ~Well, apparently my psychosis doesn't remember what happened, but yes, I lost my squad a few months ago on Akuze.~

~Uh-huh. This is more likely a dream inside a coma. Last I remember is starting Mass Effect and my cat knocking my drink onto my Computer.~ The woman mentally shook her head, which made the body he was in shake her head slightly. ~Mass Effect is what we call how far humanity advanced once we found the Mass Relays.~ His hand came up to his face, or rather her face. ~ Oh dear lord. Commander Shepard?~ He asked. ~That is my mother. I am Lieutenant Kara Shepard.~ He closes his eyes for a moment. ~You are Kara Shepard, your parents are alliance military. You lost your squad on Akuze. That would make the year, 2177. A few minutes ago, it was 2013 for me~ He pulls his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

~Ok Shepard. This is freaky as hell and I am trying NOT to freak out here. I think we should make some assumptions here. First off, this looks real, I can feel my legs, or rather your legs. Second, by some freaky cosmic screw up, I quantum leaped into your body, but didn't displace your soul, mind, whatever you want to call this. Neither one of us is crazy.~

~Frankly, I don't know what to think~ Shepard said. ~I am more inclined to think that you are part of my mind that is attempting to deal with what happened on Akuze by creating someone who was from the past, long before we even knew what thresher maws were.~

~I think that we can solve some of this with what I know. In my world Shepard, this is a game. You were one of the choices for the hero, the other was male. I preferred you. The way you look is how I made my character. To me, this is more likely a dream to deal with being electrocuted by my computer, wishful thinking.~ He sighed as he started to talk about Mass Effect, and what he knew of her life up to that point, which wasn't very much. ~In my world, next year, The Systems Alliance will attack Torfan, creating more hatred by the Batarians. In 5 years, you will be assigned to the SSV Normandy and from there, the galaxy faces a threat that no one could think of. While I know what COULD happen, I don't know if it something I should tell you yet.~

~What do you mean?~ She asked. ~I want to know if this is real or not. If so, is the timeline intact. I also want to know what I can change before it happens. We have 5 years to get the galaxy ready for something that they will bury their heads in the sand for. We have so much to prepare for and so little time.~ He told Shepard. ~Tell me what you know, everything. If humanity is threatened by one of the galactic races, I have to do something!~ She almost yelled at the voice in her mind. ~Well Shepard, I am thinking that you are accepting my presence in your mind.~ He smiles. ~I think I am not freaking out as bad as I should be because, I am a little odd, l look at things logically, at least most of the time.~ He stands up and looks in the mirror again, mumbling to himself "Oh boy." ~This could be embarrassing for both of us for a long time, I am trapped in your body, and I am a man after all.~

~You better not get touchy feely with me!~ She yelled at him. ~You never told me who you are. You know who I am, but who are you?~ He smiled. ~You can call me Operative Ciroth as I am an operative of Galaxy to save it from itself.~


End file.
